The Origin Of Brent BrumnerBlue Steele
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Brent Brumner Blue Steele's Origin Story. This is how he became one of the greatest supervillains ever. (Seduction Of A Siren Prequel).


AN: This is a one-shot of my OC, Brent Brumner/Blue Steele from my other fic, Seduction Of A Siren. I hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading this one-shot. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

 **Fandom:** Arrow.

xxxxxx

 **Characters:** Brent Brumner/Blue Steele (OC). Mike (OC). Other characters are mentioned as well.

xxxxxx

 **Pairing:** None.

xxxxxx

 **Setting:** Set in the universe of Seduction Of A Siren.

xxxxxx

 **Summary** Brent Brumner/Blue Steele's Origin Story. This is how he became one of the greatest supervillains ever.

xxxxxx

xxx-Unknown Earth-2017-xxx

xxxxxx

Brent Brumner continued to stare down at the now dismembered body of his old boss, David Willingfield, who was one of the worst crime bosses in the world. That's one of the reasons why Brent had killed him with his own machete and chopped the older man to bits. Blood still dripped down from the machete that Brent clutched tightly in his left hand.

Brent had grown tired of David's shit and business practices. Not to mention, he was just a horrible person in general. And Brent knew that he wasn't any better than David was and that the local authorities would be after him soon enough. He looked up from David's corpse and he knew what he had to do now.

xxxxxx

xxx-A Few Weeks Later-xxx

xxxxxx

It's been several weeks since Brent had killed David Willingfield and got rid of all evidence that he had killed him. And after a while, he found out that there were other Earth's, so he killed a few superheroes and he quickly got his hands on a device that would allow him to access every single Earth that was a part of the Multiverse.

He stood in the middle of a deserted field that was pretty much in the middle of nowhere, where nobody else would be and he wouldn't be bothered by anyone. He raised his left hand up to his face and he gave it a smile as he looked at it for the thousandth time that night. He stretched his left hand out towards the far end of the field and he pressed the button, which had activated the device and a blue/white portal opened up.

Brent let a sadistic smirk spread its way over his lips and he then leaned down and he picked up his duffle bag. And it was only a second later when he walked through the interdimensional portal. The feeling of going through an interdimensional portal certainly wasn't something that Brent was eager to experience anytime soon.

xxxxxx

xxx-Several Seconds Later-Earth-One-xxx

xxxxxx

Brent came out on the other side of the portal, and as he looked around and took in his surroundings, he had quickly realized that he was in a field that was quite similar to the one that he had left on his own Earth, mere seconds earlier. His smirk widened into a maniacal smile and he knew exactly what he was going to do now that he had a fresh start of sorts.

But the difference between this field and the one on his Earth was that this field wasn't empty. It was a cornfield. He laughed quietly to himself as he turned and walked off in the direction of a nearby highway, which he knew, that would eventually lead him to a city that he knew of as Star City. **'This is my moment, my time to shine and no-one will be able to stop me. Not this time and not ever.'** Brent had thought to himself.

He eventually found his way to the highway and when he saw that a car was driving towards him, he stuck his thumb out, which was the signal that he was hitchhiking. The car stopped when the driver had noticed him and he rolled down the window on the passenger's side of the car.

"Hey, do you need a ride? I can take you as far as Star City. That's where I'm headed to myself." The man asked him and the driver of the car couldn't be older than twenty-two years old. He looked at the hitchhiker and he wondered why he was out in the middle of nowhere. **'He could have run out of gas or something, I guess.'** The driver had thought to himself.

Brent gave the driver a nod and the driver turned the engine of his car off and he quickly got out of his car, and he made his way over to the stranger that had flagged him down on the road.

"You can put your duffle bag in the trunk and you can sit in the front with me if you want to. My name is Mike, by the way. What's your's?" Mike had asked him as he put the key in the trunk to unlock it, but that proved to be a fatal mistake as the stranger that had flagged him down, took a dagger from a holster on his left side and he plunged it deeply into Mike's back and he covered Mike's mouth up with his right hand.

And when Mike had finally gone limp, he dropped his now dead body down onto the side of the road. He walked over to the trunk of the car and he opened it himself. He then picked up his duffle bag and he placed it into the back of the trunk. He unzipped it and he pulled out his machete and he went over to Mike's body and he spent several minutes to dismember him into more moveable pieces.

And after he did that, Brent grabbed a can of gasoline from his duffle bag and he poured some of it on Mike's dismembered body and then he picked up a disposable lighter and he flicked it on, and he threw it on the pile of limbs. He watched as the flames engulfed the pieces of flesh. It was an hour later when he was sure that he got rid of the evidence, he walked over to the trunk, put the gasoline can into the trunk and he then zipped up the duffle bag. He closed the trunk back up and locked it.

Brent made his way to the driver's side of the car, turned the engine back on and he drove off in the direction of Star City, his new home and where he knew for a fact that he would have a lot of fun making a name for himself and killing more people than he had ever dreamed of before in his entire life up to that very moment in time.

xxxxxx

xxx-Star City 2018-One Year Later-xxx

xxxxxx

Brent watched his tv set with a wicked smile resting on his lips. In the one year since he had come to Earth-One from his own Earth two years earlier and he had killed so many people and he planned to kill, even more, starting with Star City's very own group of superheroes. He just couldn't wait to feel their blood on his hands and see their lifeless looking up at him from their unmoving bodies.

He loved to kill and he knew that his next choice of victims was going to be fun. Especially for him and for him alone. **'This is going to be so fucking fun. I love killing. It's fun and it drives me to kill even more people.'** Brent had thought to himself as he walked over to a wall in his condo that had row and row of weapons and tools of the trade of killing. Brent also had a wall that was dedicated to his costume.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that is the end of this one-shot. Brent Brumner/Blue Steele will make more appearances in the new few chapters of Seduction Of A Siren, which will be soon. I promise that I will update more of my fics soon as well. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
